deanusfandomcom-20200214-history
Sobrovik Dys
Sobrovik Dys is an ancient Necromancer, and arguably the most powerful one to ever exist. Appearance The notable feature, is his sword. It does not appear to be a crude Ktaggellan weapon- it seems to be made out of some kind of tough metal, normally used in building robots. His black arour has glowing blue runes engraved in it. History Around 470 years ago, when Dys was a thriving Mage city, and tribe, Sobrovik Am'On travelled there, ready to study Conjuration. As he moved in, a large group of Conjourers accepted him into their ranks. A few years later, Sobrovik realised just how unsatisfying Conjuration was. True, he was able to make anything he imagined, but he was the only Conjurer in his guild that found the art useless. Soon, he found a small group of Magi who were working on darker arts... He saw that they tried to harness the power of Shadow, but to no use. No living could master Shadow. Rumors said that there were a few Undead who had these powers. Sobrovik had to investigate. Years passed, but to no avail. No Ktaggella ever heard of the so-called "Shattered Legion" Sobrovik told himself that they existed, and could be the answer to his quest for "True Power". Finally, after 7 years of searching, he encountered a small outpost enhabited by Undead Ktaggella. What surprised Sobrovik, was that these Undead were nothing like the rare beasts Ktaggella had to deal with before. These had minds of their own, and although soulless, thay proved to be the best scholars Sobrovik encoutered in his life. He soon took interest in Necromancy, and wished to join the Undead. Seeing how death was the only way to come closer to Shadow, Sobrovik let his allies destroy him the quickest way possible. The new Sobrovik Am'On returned as a Necromancer. After another 10 years of hard study, this time in the field of Necromancy- both Shadow, Agony, and Death, Sobrovik decided to return to Dys. He, and his collegues travelled to the Mage City. They were not greated as normal Magi. They were seen as monsters all previous Undead appeared to be. Their effect on surroundings was notable. Soon, chaos sprung in Dys, and all the Magi wanted Sobrovik, and his allies dead. Seeing that they had to defend themselves, the Necromancers bagan casting a spell. To date, this spell is seen as the "Magical Nuclear Bomb". The effects were terrible. A blast of death destroyed all of Dys. All the buildings were vaporised, and all life went into Undeath. The Magi saw each other as a threat, and a civil war began. The Necromancers felt the minimal control over the Undead. They tried their best to stop them, and Unite them. They tried to make the Undead see that Undeath was not a curse- it was a blessing. Losing their souls, and their free wills, the Undead agreed, and accepted the Necromancers as their leaders. Soon, the Necromancers had an army of Undead- some studying Necromancy, and all the wild animals that also lost their lives, serving them. Sobrovik, and the other Necromancers took on the tribe name of Dys, and soon all of Ktagga saw Dys as the "Shattered Legion" For a few hundred years, the Eleven ruled the Undead. The curse of Undeath was spread onto new Ktaggella. As the years passed, only Sobrovik seemed to harness enough power to keep alive- all Undead die eventually. Sobrovik became the lonely ruler of the hated tribe. Soon, the Order of the Deanus started building a wall around Dys. the wall was to stop Undeath spreading. Along the way, a few Camelio, Xylonians, and Lepardos "joined" the Undead, but the wall was finished. Traits Sobrovik wears full plate armour that covers all of his body. He carries a large sword around with him at all times. Personality Sobrovik is a crueal leader, who sees his Undead citizens as objects. He allows them their own land, and gives them almost ull freedom- not many Undead even see Sobrovik as their leader. Although they might think otherwise, almost every Undead is partly bound to Sobrovik's will. His biggest concern is growing his population- only a few Undead ever got past the wall. Category:Characters Category:Ktaggella Category:Undead